Bazzoka Girl
by Pipopipo
Summary: O que aconteceria se américa virasse uma garota ?
1. Cap1 A Transformação

Os personagens de Hetalia não são meus...mas...eu não consigo evitar...agora são MEUS! MEUS! MEUS! Ó**.**Ò

Boa leitura~~ **:**3

* * *

América: O Igirisu é um Masoquista ?

Igirisu: Não américa eu não...

América: Então é um ladrão!

Igirisu: Não eu não...

América: AHÁ! ENTÃO É UM TERRORISTA! HAHAHÁÁÁ! HAHAHÁÁÁ!

Igirisu começou a perder a paciência com o américa desde que ele começou a comer hambuguers e ir no MC Donald, e colocar ôculos e claro se auto-denominar: HERÓI.

Igirisu estava voltando para casa estressado e estava pensando em tomar um chá, um dos seus maravilhosos chá, mas pena que é só ás 5:00 ainda eram 4:59 e ele chega na casa e para sua enorme surpresa...

américa: OH! IGIRISU! COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE GOSTAR DE CHÁ! ARGH!

Igirisu: ARGH! FORA DA MINHA CASA!

Igirisu o empurrou para fora e logo chega ao seu enorme quarto e pega o seu grimório e começa a ler.

Igirisu: hehehe...já sei o que farei...hehehe

Igirisu faz uns desenhos no chão e começa a conjurar uma mágia.

Igirisu: ará ahna ará hanagi jaquino lá rinoga ará ará!

E o circulo começa a brilhar e o América que dormia feito uma criancinha na casa dele nem repara em nada.

**Cap.1 A Transformação**

América acorda e se levanta da cama ele como sempre coloca o óculos, mas ao invés de melhorar sua visão piorou... Tudo estava embaçado e ele tirou os óculos e foi até o espelho e viu uma menina de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis claros.

América: AAAAAAAH! O QUE HOUVE COMIGO! AH! EU NÃO SOU MAIS HERÓI! AH! EU TENHO PEITOS! Espere... Peitos! *-*

América começa a tocar que nem um bobão.

América: peitos... Peitos... Peitos! *0*

América começa a mexer mais logo começa a doer.

América: AI! Caramba! Virei uma garota! Ah! Deve ser sonho!

América se beliscou tirou o cabelo mordeu o braço, mas nada... Ele tinha virado uma garota mesmo.

América: O que eu faço...? Ah! Vou pedir ajuda ao Igirisu!

América começa a ligar para o Igirisu, mas ele não atende.

América: DROGA!

América chutou a gaveta, mas o pé dele começou a doer, mas nunca tinha doido.

América: Que droga... ;-; ah! Vou pedir ajuda ao... ao...ao...não sei! ;-; ah! Tenho que fazer pipi! ;-;

América vai até o banheiro e logo tira a calça de pijama e cadê...? Pois é ela tinha que ir à privada e se sentou lá.

América: ah... Cadê o Tony?

América puxou a descarga e saiu do banheiro e logo saiu andando e foi até o armário e só tinha a roupa dele masculino.

América: '-' acho que não vou hoje não.

O Tony chega e fica olhando o guarda-roupa... Logo ele veste uma roupa que fica enorme no corpo dele.

América: Er... vou assim '-'

Tony: '-'

Em outro canto do mundo... Todos estavam conversando na reunião e Igirisu sorri.

Igirisu: O América não vem hoje ? né...hehe!

France: é estranho, ele nunca falta pra ficar se auto-denominando: I'am Hero!

Rússia: Da~~

China: bem... Vamos começar a reunião... Aru...

?: ESPEREM!

Todos ouvem uma voz feminina e a América chega com as suas roupas grandes e o cabelo todo bagunçado.

Todos: O.O

América: Eu sou uma heroína e não vou desistir!

France: América o que houve com você? Está horroroso!

Igirisu: Horrorosa né ? hehehe!

Rússia: Da~~ kawai! *-*

China: Aru... O.O

América: Não se preocupem! Vamos começar a nossa união! AFINAL EU SOU A HEROINA!

Todos entram na sala e como as roupas de América estavam grandes ela cai no Arthur que cai no France que cai no china que bateu a cabeça na costa do Rússia e todos morreram e logo América se levanta.

Rússia: Da~~

América logo olha pro quadro e os desenhos estavam bonitinhos.

América: Vamos lá! Todos sentem-se! Vou falar algo muito importante!

América faz uma pose.

América: Igirisu! Você será o meu ajudante! France você será meu ajudante! China você será o meu ajudante e Rússia... Você terá um papel muito importante... Será meu ajudante!

Igirisu: E você? O que fará?

América: Eu? EU SEREI A HERÓINA!

Todos começaram a rir.

France: Aonde já se viu? Uma mulher ser uma heroína?

Igirisu: América não fique triste, mas não tem como uma mulher ser herói!

América fica um pouquinho chateado.

América: A reunião acabou.

América foi andando tristinha e logo saiu de lá e frança foi até ela.

France: Nossa, eu estou maior do que você América, o que houve?

América: Eu acordei assim France. ;-;

France: Bem, então que tal você pedir ajuda a alguma menina para mudar essas roupas? Ou até a minha ajuda! Vamos à Paris!

América: Paris? Aonde é isso?

France: NA MINHA CASA!

América: Um... Ok?

France: E que tal ser um pouco mais feminina?

América: Feminina? É de comer?

France: NÃO CARAMBA! Agora que você é uma garota tem que agir como uma! Se quiser peço ajuda a Hungary.

América: Ah! Não precisa! HAHAHÁÁÁ! HAHAHÁÁÁ!

France: Não mudou nada '-' bem venha comigo!

France a puxou pela mão e América corou e os dois saíram correndo...era de noite e América chega com várias sacolas e caiu no chão.

América: AH! CANSEI! Vou ir comer um dos deliciosos hambuguers! hehe!

América vai até a cozinha e prepara um hambúrguer e come e toma com coca-cola e logo vai dormir e as roupas estavam espalhadas no chão e América dorme com esperança de amanhã voltar ao normal.

* * *

Hé! Minha primeira Fanfic aqui...Estou nervosa...e com medo de não gostarem, eu espero que gostem e desculpe as pessoas que não gostam que eu digite o nome do England como Igirisu...é mania! NÃO TEM COMO EVITAR! ;0;

Eu gosto tanto de Reviews...são atraentes e fofos! **:**3

Igirisu: PLEASE! REVIEWS!

América girl: Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please...

Autora: Calem a boca! D: continuando! Espero que gostem! outro dia eu posto o segundo cápitulo! **:**3 vamos ver algumas cenas...

* * *

**América: O que eu fiz ? ;-; eu sou uma pessoa tãããão boa! eu sou uma heróina! ;o; mas mudando de assunto...VAMOS IR VER FILMES DE TERROR... :D**

**Nihon: NÃO!**

**América: ;o;**

**Nihon: H-hi...**

**América: :D**


	2. Cap2 Uma noite no Japão

_Entãão! olha só quem voltou! a PIPOPIPO! é...estava pensando se realmente eu voltava a escrever ou não...fiquei com um medinho no inicio, especialmente sobre a crítica do primeiro cap. entãão vamos lá! Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Cap.2 - Uma noite no Nihon.**

América acorda...por milagre era sábado não iria ter reuniões mas ela adorava visitar as casas das outras nações...ela resolveu ir visitar o Japão...ou o England para discutir sobre o transformação mal-desejada...ela se levanta da cama e ainda estava sendo uma garota e resolve ir tomar um banho...logo ela vê uma das roupas estranhas que o frança comprou para ela...e logo ela pega o tal do sutiã e da calcinha.

América: Ahn...como se coloca isso mesmo...?

Ela tenta colocar de todo o jeito até que consegue colocar o sutiã e a calcinha.

América: Até que eu to bonitinha hehe! ^^

A garota pega um dos tais vestidos.

América: Um...não gostei de nada que frança me deu...já sei!

Ela pegou o seu maravilhoso casaco pegou um Top e uma saia e colocou: Se olhou no espelho e corou.

América: Bem...meu nome não pode mais ser Alfred F. Jones... vão achar que sou uma travesti...então vai ser... Emily F. Jones! :D

A mulher começou a rir que nem um bobão e logo ela liga pro Japão.

Japão: Moshi Moshi.

América: Ah! Japão! sou eu!

Japão: Q-Quem ?

América: América seu bobão.

Japão: ah! América-kun o que quer ?

América: Queria perguntar se posso ir visitar sua casa.

Japão: Bom...América-kun...é...

Ele olha pro quintal e vê uma menina de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis sorrindo e o telefone dele caiu no chão.

América: O que foi Japão ?

Japão: N-Nada! eto...Konichua!

América: hello! bem...

Ela vai andando e tira o sapato e entra na casa dele.

América: Nossa! arrumado como sempre!

Japão: América-kun o que houve com você ?

América: ah! que ontem eu acordei assim: como uma garota! ^^ HAHAHÁÁÁÁ!

Japão: (Mudou nada...'-') América...-san ?

América: Pode me chamar de América!

Japão: américa...você está bem bonita.

América: Ah! obrigada! HAHAHAHÁÁ!

A nação feminina se senta na almofadinha e Japão se senta também.

América: Ah! queria perguntar se tem como resolver esse problema sabe...de mulher...!

Japão: Acho que você tinha que perguntar ao England-kun.

América: foi ele quem causou isso '-'

Japão: Ah! Gomenasai! eto...então você poderia perguntar ao...eu não sei -.-

América: Droga...queria voltar a ser um homem! ;-;

Japão: Não chore américa! talvez England-kun tenha compaixão de você.

América: O que eu fiz ? ;-; eu sou uma pessoa tãããão boa! eu sou uma heróina! ;o; mas já que estamos aqui...VAMOS IR VER FILMES DE TERROR... :D

Japão: NÃO!

América: ;o;

Japão: H-hi...

América: :D

Eles foram até a TV e logo américa colocou um filme de terror foi engatinhando e estava meio que com dificuldades de colocar o DVD.

América: Ah! o que faço ?

Japão estava corado e travado pois dava pra ver um pouco (pouquinho ah! a quem eu posso enganar...dava pra ver! pronto!) da calcinha dela.

América: Um...vai vai vai vai! eh!

América logo sentou no sofá de chão e o DVD começou.

DVD: Ei...vocês já viram a história do...AH!

América: AH!

América agarrou Japão e logo Japão caiu pro lado.

Japão: A-América se comporte! você é uma garota!

América: mas eu to com medo! ;o;

Japão: Sem essa!

América: ;o;

Ela se desgrudou e voltaram a ver o filme...no filme a menina andava devagar pelo corredor escuro...até que uma porta se abre sozinha e de lá se via uma sombra...e a menina vai até lá e é atacada por um homem e ela começa a gritar.

América: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Menina: !

América: !

Japão: '-'

América: SOCORRO JAPÃÃÃÃO!

Ela o agarrou e ele caiu no chão de novo.

Japão: de novo américa ?

América: mas eu to com medo! ;o;

Japão: Sem "mas"!

América: ;o;

Japão: hi hi..segura só no meu braço!

américa segura no braço do Japão e passou o filme e américa ia se agarrando no Japão até que chega o final.

América: Ah! que bom...filme finalmente acabou!

Dizia américa enxugando os olhos...já era de noite.

Japão: (Por que ela tem tanto medo...? Por que ela tem tanto medo...? Por que ela tem tanto medo...?)

América: J-Japão...

Japão ia se levantar e ela segura no kimomo dele.

América: Japão...podemos dormir juntos...?

América olha com um olhar fofo.

Japão: ...Não!

América: ;o;

Japão: ...não!

América: ;o;

Japão: ...s-não!

América: ;0;

Japão: ...sim...

América: Promete...? :3

Japão: P-Prometo...

América abre um largo sorriso e Japão estava meio que sem graça.

América: :D não se preocupe! eu não vou te agarrar! eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa! HAHAHÁÁÁ!

Japão: ... coloque um pijama.

América: eu não! eu durmo de langerie! não consigo dormir de roupas!

Japão: ...então não durma junto de mim.

América: Mas você prometeu! D:

Japão: Promessa é divida então...

Ele coloca dois futons e América se deita em um deles e coloca o colchão para dormir logo se deitando do lado de América, ela adormeceu e ele colocou uma Hello Kitty de pelúcia no meio deles...América dormia como um bebê e logo se agarra na Hello Kitty.

Japão: (Que bom! acho que funcionou! vou ir dormir agora!)

Japão dorme calmamente e era 4:00 da manhã quando a américa o agarrou...ele sentiu os seios dela enconstar nas costas do japonês e ele fica corado e ela o agarrou feito um ursinho e ele corou totalmente...passou um tempinho assim e ele dormiu...no outro dia Japão acorda...ela não estava agarrada nele que nem de madrugada e ele a vê se espreguiçando...só que aonde estava seu sutiã...? Ele olha para a Hello Kitty e o sutiã tava lá.

América: Ah! queria tanto sentir de volta! o gosto de dormir sem o tal do sutiã! é tão bom! \o/

Ela se levanta e pega o sutiã da Hello Kitty e coloca...ela pega as roupas espalhadas do chão e começa a se vestir... e Nihon se levanta e se espreguiça.

Japão: Bom dia América.

América: Bom dia Japão! teve uma boa noite ?

Japão: Até que sim.

América: bem! então eu já vou! tenho que me apressar! Hoje! eu vou na casa do Igirisu perguntar sobre a magia!

Japão: Volte quando quiser!

América: Hi!

América saiu correndo e Japão sorriu.

Japão: Da próxima vez quem sabe façamos...perai! não!

A nação Asiática se sentiu estranho...o seu outro eu estava querendo a América...Mas o Japão não queria... Japão estava confuso...confuso até demais.

* * *

_Mais um dos mistérios da fic, o outro lado do Japão...estou anciosa para digitar esta parte...mas vou começar com o England por que ele parece ser mais facil de conquistar (para américa)._

_América: hahahá! eu conquisto todo mundo! 8D_

_Pipopipo: Beijoqueira! ¬¬ Agora, vamos para uma parte do próximo cápitulo, na casa do England!_

* * *

**América o agarra e ele cai no chão e derrama o chá e logo ela se prepara para beija-lo e...**

**England: Eu não estou...APAIXONADO POR TI!**

**América: ai caramba...tem que se apaixonar ?**

**England: Lógico se não nem teria graça essa fic!**

**América: aff...como eu faço para um inglês se apaixonar por um américano ? D:**

**England: Dá seu jeito! -.-**

**América: American cry! ;-;**


End file.
